Prove It
by yourownlovex
Summary: Prove it. Kiss each other, he demanded. What? Hermione squeaked. Snog him if you love him so much. SBHG Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Everything/one you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. Not me. But I do own Timmy.

**Time:** Post-War, Summer after 7th year at Hogwarts.

**

* * *

Prove It: By xx-martinikiss **

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" screamed Tonks, watching as Bellatrix Lestrange fell to the ground dead. All the Death Eaters were (finally) either dead or locked up in Azkaban. She sighed in relief, the final battle a month earlier had been hard on everyone. "It's finally over," she mumbled, turning to her boyfriend, Remus. They pulled out their wands and were about to apparate away when--

"Tonks!" Remus exclaimed, pointing to a figure coming towards them, "That looks like..."

"Moony! Nymphadora!" called the voice of Sirius Black.

---

"I'm so glad you're back, Sirius," gushed Hermione Granger, brushing her long, bushy hair out of her face. She was talking to the godfather of her best friend, The-Boy-Who-Defeated-You-Know-Who, who just came back from the Veil after Bellatrix Lestrange was killed after the Final Battle.

"It's good to be back, 'Mione," he replied, grinning. He looked great for being dead for two years. His shaggy black hair fell casually into his grey eyes, and he gained a healthy weight. Hermione couldn't deny that he looked great.

_Like anything will ever happen, though,_ she scolded herself. She had had a small crush on him throughout her fifth year, and they came rushing back when he returned. The two talked a bit longer and neared Hermione's neighborhood. Sirius had offered to walk Hermione home after they met Harry, Ron, and Ginny at the muggle tea shop. They were having a pleasant conversation about Fred and George's new product when...

"Hermy!" screeched a voice from behind them. Hermione groaned and slowly turned around.

"What do you want, Timmy," she muttered.

"What are you doing?" asked Timmy, pushing his over-sized glasses higher up his pimpled nose. He was a couple years younger than Hermione and had the biggest crush on her. It was extremely annoying.

"Walking," she answered, rolling her eyes. "Shouldn't you be at camp?"

"That's next week, silly!" the kid chuckled, "I still have time to hang out!"

"Then go find Paige," Hermione hinted, wanting him to leave.

"She's a year younger than me," he whined, "I need a woman!" Hermione looked at Sirius and pretended to gag, making him laugh.

"Therefore, I must ask my woman on a date,"said Timmy, smiling at Hermione, "Hermy, would you like to go out with me tonight?"

"Er... I can't," rejected Hermione, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Er... be-because I... uhh..." she looked at Sirius for help.

"Because she's going out with me tonight," stated Sirius, sounding proud of himself.

Timmy looked annoyed. "Why would she do that?" the boy questioned.

Sirius wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, pulling her closer. "Because I'm her boyfriend," he said, grinning mischievously, "Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

"Oh, of course it is... er... honey," she blushed. But Timmy wasn't to be convinced that fast.

"Prove it. Kiss each other," he demanded.

"What?" Hermione squeaked.

"Snog him if you love him so much."

"Just like we do all the time, love,"Sirius said, acting the part. His grey eyes met her warm honey-brown ones. He leaned in and met her lips with a long, breathtaking kiss.

They finally parted to stare into each others eyes. The sound of Timmy storming off made them look at the retreating boy. Sirius stepped back a few steps and winked at her.

"I'll pick you up at seven, love," he promised, and with a pop, he was gone.

* * *

**Authors Note:** That was my first attempt at a one-shot and a SB/HG story. Sorry that it's so short, but I hope you like it anyway.As far as I know, no other storyin the SB/HG sectionhasthe same plot (I have too much free time)nor has any other story I've readso it's original.Please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is more than welcome, as are comments! ;) 


End file.
